Super smash Bros Story of life
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: a new adventure foe the smash crew, along with new people, (I'm including characters I wanted to see in the new smash game), collab with Ayako Zetra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of I have decided to do a story costarring Zetra emblem**

**before me and Zetra enter the new world I'll go by roseflame **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: to the smashverse**_

**Home A **Roseflame pov

It was a typical Friday afternoon, I had just gotten home from school and went on my computer, I noticed I had gotten a personal message from another writer, it was Zetra.

"Hey Abby, How's your story's going?" Zetra asked in the text box, I replied,

"Not so good no one's asking me on ask us" I entered the text, I noticed a few knocks on my door,

"Yeah?" I asked, my mom opened the door and said,

"Dinner," I got up and shouted,

"FOOD!"

* * *

**Home B **Zetra pov

I got home and started to play on my computer, I noticed Abby had typed me back,

"Not so good no one's asking me on ask us" She had typed, I typed back,

"Well that suck's" I then played on the other things my computer, I then went to eat.

* * *

**Hyrule castle** Toon link's pov

I had just gotten use to my new environments, and also the fact that I'm screwed when tournaments come around, the people I'm suppose to fight are all ,well let's say, Have a max fighter I.Q. of 9000! I'm a minor and I have to fight them, I already wrote my will to it's hiding under my pillow so the adult's ,which I have to fight, Will think I'm Looney or worse committing a suicide trip, which is kinda true, I was walking down the hall to hear the adult's talking,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BACK!" I could hear twilight link shout,

"Calm-a down link, yes tabuu's back but we can still take him on," Mario said I froze in place,

'Tabuu, The master of the glitch world we call subspace, IS BACK!' I thought

"HOW CAN YOU STAY SO CALM IT'S OBVIOUS HE'S GOT AQUAINTENCES HERE!" Link shouted again I was scared I was about to talk to them and ask if I could get some help training but I dropped my sword, they turned to see me.

"Shit,Toon link how long where you there?" Ike asked me,

"Long enough..." I said still afraid,

"Is he really back?" I asked, Zelda walked up to me and pushed some of the hair out of my face and got down to my eye level, ( Remember folk's I'm 5ft 6. and she's 7ft 8. most hylian adults are very tall)

"Yes he is but please don't worry, it just means the smash competitions are gonna be delayed," she said her calm voice soothing me.

"What are we going to do?" I ask the rest of them,

"We have to call two other people from a different world to help us, legend say's if they come from a different world they are stronger than god's, though we need two females. females don't get to over whelmed by this much power, or at lest we should hope," Link replied,

"Then we should start very soon," Lady paulutana said, of course she knew how to do that, she was a goddess.

* * *

**Home A** Roseflame pov,

I had got back on the computer and started to look at my computer and saw Zetra typed back, so it starts our usual conversation, or at least I thought, It was until my computer started to glitch my hands where turning into pixels,

"AAAGH!" I screamed as I was sucked into the computer,

* * *

**Home B **Zetra pov

I walked into my room and saw a weird screen on my computer I noticed as soon as I sat down my hands and leg's where turning to pixels. I screamed in horror as my body was pixelated into the screen.

* * *

**Skyworld** Toon link's pov

We saw pixels start to form at the altar, One was blue, brown, red, orange, white, and purple. The other was the opposite colors. then two body's came out they where both girls, one looked hylian but, she was small, the other one was some kind of winged Neko, they both where passed out though,

"We must let them rest there powers are starting to function," when they wake, Toon link, would you mind if you talked to them and get a bit of information from them," Lady paulutana asked me,

"It would be my honor," I said bowing like pit taught me.

* * *

**End of chapter one, Continue?**


	2. The Waking

_**Zetra: Zetra here! Please enjoy! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Roseflame and I don't own SSB, okay? Just to clear that up...**_

* * *

_**We saw pixels start to form at the altar, One was blue, brown, red, orange, white, and purple. The other was the opposite colors. then two body's came out they where both girls, one looked hylian but, she was smaller and had Hylian ears, while the other one was some kind of winged Neko, they both where passed out though,"We must let them rest, they're powers are starting to function. When they wake, Toon link, would you mind if you talked to them and get a bit of information from them?" Lady Palutena asked me,**_

_**"It would be my honor," I said, bowing like pit taught me.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking

Skyworld Zetra's pov

The first thing I notice is the very high pitched ringing that sounded in my ear, which annoyed me to no end. I felt really weak and my everywhere hurt like hell.

I tried to shake my head, which caused it to make my head ache more, and the ringing in my ears to go unbelievably loud. I whimpered softly a bit as I tried to get up, eyes still closed. The same result happened, only far worse. I whimpered a bit louder this time and let myself fall to the ground again, trembling and clutching my ears as protection for my hurting head, the ringing yet again getting louder and louder with each movement.

I stopped moving, learning from my mistake of causing pain, but it kept getting louder and louder with a muffled sound along with it. I felt something touch my shoulder and shake me, making it worse. I would pull away, but I was too weak and was too much in deep pain to do so.

The muffled sound was in a set of pattern, as if in order of sorts. It had an unslurred diction and it wasn't intoned monotonously, like some other regular mundane sound. It was almost like a sound of communication of sorts, making it a bit understanding what it wanted. It was... worried? Concerned? Harsh? It was something different, and it was full of some sort of soft harshness of emotion...

All the thinking brought a sharp pain in my head, causing me to wince, and with it, as a partner in two, the ringing had gotten worse.

What the hell was even causing this?! What was happening?! What's wrong with me?! Please, make it stop...

Then, all the sudden, a higher pitched intoned sound was heard calling out really loudly, and the ringing in my ears suddenly got louder and traveled to the middle of my head, making me wince and cry out, but that only made it worse.

My hand was taken from my left ear suddenly, and the ringing was higher as the voices, two I identified, being that the two both had two different itches and speed patterns. This let me identify the two as different. I think I was close to tears, if I wasn't already, at how they were very, very, VERY loud. I cried out and curled tightly into a ball. I felt something trace the edge of my ear and I whimpered, not knowing what it was that did so.

I was too weak to register the fact that the feel of the touch was triangular, almost pointed in a way.

The thing that had held my hand was gone, but before I could pull it back to my ear to try and stop the pain-bringing ring in my ear, it was replaced by something else, and it squeezed my hand tightly, like it was a lifeline. I tried pulling away, but I couldn't. I was too weak, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

There was more movement before I felt something press down behind my ears. I winced and whimpered and I tried to get into a tighter ball, though knowing that it was far too impossible now. the object which pressed started to rub in small circles. Hey, what the hell were they-

Actually, that feels... nice, I guess. The circular motion continued, and my ears suddenly began to feel a bit better. The harshly pitched ringing in my left ear died a bit, and the circular motion continued, no signs in stopping. I began to think for a moment on whether I should undo my fatal position, or whether I should stay as I am, but thinking started to bring a load of pain back, so I backed up.

I decided after contemplating, that I should fall out from my fatal position. No harm could come, right? The rubbing of my ear and the circular motion on the back of my ear seemed inviting, and the sound and calmness around me gave off an aura that seemed to say 'It's okay'. I thought I was safe.

I slowly inched out and loosened my fatal position, like how I would do curled up with my knees to my chest before I go to sleep when I go to bed.

The rubbing continued, and it gave a comfort and relaxation, and I decided it didn't matter anymore what was going on around me. My hands loosened from my other ear a bit, the ringing getting a tad bit louder, but other than that I was okay.

I felt myself about to dose, so I opened my eyes a bit to see a female, brunette neko and a small boy in a green dress- excuse me, tunic, talking. The neko seemed to be the one holding my hand for dear life, and the one in green, I realize, was the one rubbing the back of my ear, who's aura I felt had a calm vibe, and the exact opposite of the neko's, who's vibe I felt projected bedlam, panic, and concern. As a sort of comfort tool, I guess, I closed my eyes and squeezed her hand a little.

Feeling something familiar about the neko, I drifted off, my senses fading along with the distant ringing in my ears.

* * *

Skyworld hospital Toon link's pov

I was waiting patiently in the waiting room for about 2 hours, They must have a lot of power. I hope they're not gonna be completely freaked out by their new surroundings. All I knew to do was sit there and wait till they tell me, but that was when I can finally see them.

It was strange, really, especially for them, having to come from their world and into the Smashverse, it'll be so much for them.

It was earlier when the Hylian one had awaken first, but she had a pained expression and was grasping the sides of her head. It was afterwards that the winged neko had awakened as well, but didn't have the same reaction. It took me a long while to realize that it was because of her ears. She must not have had them from where she came from, so she wasn't used to being able to hear as much and as well, and it was the fact that the elevation in the clouds made them pop, to which I admit does kinda hurt my ears.

I had to try and help the hylian girl, with the help of the winged neko, until paramedics arrived and took both the Hylian girl and winged neko for further treatment.

It was about ten minutes later they called me down to the room the Hylian girl and the winged neko were at to see what, who, and how they are.

I just hope they don't get mad.

* * *

Skyworld hospital Roseflame's pov

I had noticed that The hylian girl was waking up, I held her hand because I'm that nice.

I was in the hospital with her, she in a bed, and I just got done being in an inspection by a bunch of random medics that kept asking me stuff, like my name and favorite color.

Medic procedure, perhaps?

"Ugh, W-where am I?" The hylian girl asked suddenly, making me a bit more aware of my surroundings.

"I can answer that." Stated the boy beside me, whom I have yet to discover his name, though he seems... familiar. "You're in Skyworld, or as where you two are supposed to be from, The Main Hub world for Kid Icarus: Uprising."

"Icarus...Uprising? A game? W-who are you guys?" the girl asked,

"Well my name's Link, though I go by Toon Link..."

"And my names Abby, What's yours?" I asked politely. The girl gritted her teeth before answering.

"M-my name's Zetra." She said, but then paused in thought before speaking. "Is your Full name by any chance Abigail Roseflame?" She asked me,

"Not exactly, on Fanfiction that's my name, though." I replied, in bedlam on how she could know that. She looked confused, but her eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh!" Zetra said, surprised, but suddenly winced. "Y-you're Abby? I never thought I'd meet you in real life."

"Never thought I'd see you either Zetra." I replied, sweat dropping a tiny bit, and afterwards let out a awkward laugh. Zetra winced again and went for her ears, though non of us noticed at the time.

"Do you two know each other?" Toon Link asked, confused about the converse. I was a bit confused too. Why was he talking so softly? Is he underestimating us?

"Kinda, we talk to each other via a site called Fanfiction. Net," I said. This is going to be a Loooong Adventure.

* * *

**_End of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed it ;)_**


End file.
